Simply Irresistable
by Constynse4
Summary: Marian changes her mind & decides to help Robin Locksley. Frivolous ending. This fic was for the Hoodie Prompt on Dreamwidth - the prompt was "genius". This was my first thought for genius -so I went with it, Thank you to my beta reader for her invaluable help - Sister-of-Tal-Kyr. and to Railise for her inspiration & the Dreamwidth site home. Enjoy. Please R&R my first fic here


**Simply Irresistible**- Why Marian changed her mind and decided to help Robin Locksley.

"When was genius found respectable? "

...Elizabeth Barrett Browning

Marian was furious. She was furious that Robin had left for the Crusades and assumed that he would pick up with her as if nothing had happened. She was furious that he had gone from the frying pan into the flame by returning home safely from war and provoking the sheriff as soon as he was able. She was furious at her father for rushing her when she needed more time to get dressed. _Men, I hate them all._

Marian tugged at her sleeve and reached up to untwist the fabric of the chemise beneath her gown. She had grabbed the wrong under-dress in haste, and the wide sleeves twisted and crept up her arm inside the tighter sleeves of the dress. Exasperated, she groaned. "Ooooh, life would be so much simpler if women could wear pants and tunics like men," she grumbled silently.

She was tired, cross and uncomfortable. She had tossed and turned all night waiting for morning only to fall asleep as dawn neared. And although she wouldn't admit it, she was terrified that Robin was going to do something stupid. Not that she cared anymore...but if he was patient he might be able to work up support to overthrow the sheriff. _Patient? Robin Locksley? _ She rolled her eyes. _No chance for that._

Her view from the covered terrace overlooking the main stairs allowed her the advantage of watching the mornings proceedings relatively unnoticed. This was the first time since he'd returned that she'd allowed herself the luxury of scrutinizing his appearance. Robin looked tired when he entered the courtyard... tired and guilty. _As if he had any choice?_

His hair had gotten lighter. He was taller too, but also much thinner, too thin, as if he had neglected his health. He was not usually so serious but she could tell he was overwhelmed with concern for the four damned prisoners. As he read the decree her reserve started to crack. They were never just peasants to Robin; they were friends, family, his family. Perhaps she was wrong to advise him to sacrifice them for the greater good. Wasn't every life precious? Had she become hardened by her dealings with the sheriff?

She noticed a mischievous twinkle in Robin's eyes as the sheriff sputtered with rage and the priest read the request for benefit of clergy to pardon the condemned men. _My God, he had a plan after all__. _ Robin was never one to give up on someone unless he had exhausted all attempts to help. His capacity for coming up with plans was infamous.

But Robin underestimated the sheriff's capacity for evil matching his own ingenuity. The sheriff arrested the priest and proceeded with the hanging. The ominous pounding of drums resounded behind her, the violent noise quivering through the air. To steady herself she clenched the coarse stone wall, biting the skin of her palms.

As the executioner dropped the footings under the prisoner's feet, Marian gasped. She knew these men. She spun and turned her gaze to Robin, his face shattered. As the nooses tightened, he swallowed and set his jaw. That was it; he would not let this pass without a fight. Marian felt cold dread in the pit of her stomach. She realized that she was probably going to lose him for a second time.

Robin grabbed the guard's bow. Marian felt an exhilarating thrill of adventure and the ridiculous urge to cheer him on. She heard his words as he spoke but was paralyzed by the heroic show of courage playing out. Robin steadied himself on the steps lunging slightly as he effortlessly knocked each arrow and shot it to its mark. The muscles in his legs were clearly visible in his pants. These were not the pants of a lord but of a warrior. Tightly fitted leather sewn with lacing at each side, the front and back. Pants that left little to the imagination. Marian's eyes were riveted and she couldn't look away. The sight of him made it simple irresistible to stare. He had always been bold but now she was embarrassed by his brazen courage. Embarrassed that while he confronted the sheriff, she snuck around at night and let the travesty of justice in Nottingham continue unchallenged. Yes he was a fool, an idealistic and reckless fool, gambling cavalierly with his own life ...but his motives were clear and his heart was untainted by the cynicism that she had grown immune to. She used to feel the same way.

And then she noticed Robin's look of defeat as the sheriff nodded to the guard to shoot. Glancing at her father to be sure he was distracted, Marian ripped the jeweled pick from her hair and expertly nailed the unsuspecting guard in the arm. Puzzled, Robins eyes darted in her direction and met her own. She slowly turned to give him a better look at the pick's identical mate in the other side of her hair knot. He smiled, and her heart clenched.

As he ran off she thought to herself. Bloody hell - she had fallen for him again. But who could blame her? Those pants must have been invented by a woman...Genius..


End file.
